


The Sun in your Eyes

by Alliance (Xazz)



Series: Cypress Hall [49]
Category: Flight Rising
Genre: Child violence, Death, Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 20:18:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15032405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xazz/pseuds/Alliance
Summary: No one wanted to buy Astra’s last child so… this is what happens when they stay in the Hall for too long. Their dad gets… upset.





	The Sun in your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> No one wanted to buy Astra’s last child so… this is what happens when they stay in the Hall for too long. Their dad gets… upset.

There was an incessant banging on the door. [Johanna](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=332919&tab=dragon&did=172145) grumbled in her sleep but roused herself. “Johanna!” someone called, their voice urgent, frantic even. “Johanna wake up!” Next to her [Victoria](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=332919&tab=dragon&did=41843114) squeaked her complaint at being roused as well. She gently shushed her baby and touched her forehead gem to their head. Victoria resumed her peaceful sleep. The knocking continued even as she got out of bed and she made sure her nightgown was in place before answering the door.

It was [Aten](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&tab=dragon&id=332919&did=38320671). His face was pale but he was sweating, dressed haphazardly in night clothes. “What’s the matter?” Johanna asked tiredly.

“Something’s outside,” he said. “It’s outside Janna’s room.”

“What?” she rubbed her eyes.

“Janna, it’s outside her room. I saw it in the hall.”

“What is it?” she asked.

“I don’t know. Please. Come quick, I think Azazel or Savathün sent it,” and he almost grabbed her hand as if to pull her along but thought better of it.

“Okay. Okay,” she said softly. She stepped back inside and grabbed her sword and a buckler on the stand. If she had to fight in a nightgown she was going to at least be sort of smart about it. She’d fought and won in worse conditions.

She was awake now and walked past Aten down the hallway to the barracks rooms were. Janna’s room was down there as well as where her siblings Ramsey and their other sister. It was at the end of the hall because it was safer because of how North Face was built that their windows were closer to Johanna’s than any others. There, at the end of the hall, was the thing Aten had said. It was a crouching shadow with no defined form or feature. It was a Hewn thing. Johanna felt her eyes narrow. “Stay here,” she told Aten who was still white in the face.

Johanna walked down the hall and unsheathed her sword. The soft hiss made the coil of darkness twist and look at her. Eyes like the sun stared back at her, blinked once and with a hiss sucked itself under the gap in the door. Johanna ran at the door and opened it just in time for the girl inside to scream. The shadow was wrapped around her face and Johanna watched in horror as it shoved itself down her throat and eyes and disappeared. The little Imperial lay there now, sobbing, on her bed. Johanna rushed over to her and grabbed her head, practically pulling her up by the short antlers she was already growing in. She looked into her eyes. Tears were streaking down into her fur and they were made of liquid light.

“Johanna,” [Janna](http://flightrising.com/main.php?dragon=42294884) whimpered. “What was that?”

“Open your mouth,” Johanna said.

“But-

“Open your mouth, girl,” she demanded. Whining Janna did as she was told and opened her mouth. Johanna recoiled when those bright eyes looked out from the young Imperial’s throat and then after a moment she saw, from the darkness, a smile where the teeth were made of shards of glass almost like the shell of a Light egg. Janna recoiled and screamed when the whatever it was _bit_ into her. Johanna looked back at Aten, “Come here,” she ordered. He quickly entered the room. “Hold her mouth open,” she snapped, putting her buckler down.

“What?” he asked.

“Hold her mouth open. Now.”

Bewildered Aten grabbed the Imperial’s muzzle and parted her jaws. Johanna shoved her entire arm down the sobbing Imperial’s throat and she was very glad that even as a child Janna was large enough this wouldn’t significantly harm her. At nearly the base of the throat she found the darkness as a solid and grabbed it. Janna screamed as best she could as Johanna ripped it out of her body and threw it against the far wall where it splattered like wet paint. Johanna grabbed her sword and left the Imperial with Aten.

The shadow entity looked up at her and it had something in its jaws. It was Janna’s heart, still beating, and shimmering with starlight. “You sick fuck,” Johanna rammed her sword through the heart and into the thing’s mouth. As she did she spilled raw, unchanneled, Wind magic through it. The thing evaporated, blown to pieces by a powerful gust of wind. She leaned down and picked the heart off her sword tip and turned back to Aten where he was trying to waken his niece. “It won’t help,” she said.

“What?” Aten looked over at her, his green eyes wide. He saw her holding the large Imperial heart. “Wh-what?”

“She’s dead,” Johanna sighed. She approached the bed and put the heart next to the dragon it had belonged to. The heart was no longer glowing but Janna’s blood had a faint shimmer to it like her tears.

“What happened?”

Johanna frowned. “I don’t know,” she said.

“Azazel did it,” he said.

“Oh yes. He will be even less happy knowing I stopped whatever it is he was trying.”

“What now?”

Johanna looked down at the body. “I’ll talk to Spayar in the morning. The druids will make a fire. We’ll burn her.”

“What? Why? I thought dragons buried the dead.”

Johanna gave him a look. “She’s an Imperial, Aten; use your fucking head.” Aten just blinked, not understanding. “Emperor,” she said.

“Oh…” he looked at the young Imperial. “I guess that makes sense.”

“Only breed that burn their dead for safety and not because they’re in the Wastes,” Johanna sighed a little. “I’ll deal with it in the morning. Go back to bed.” Aten looked at her like she was crazy. She grabbed his arm, pulled him out of Janna’s room and to his own. “Go back to bed,” she ordered and shoved him into the room. She sighed heavily and went back to her room. Before she crawled back into bed with her baby she washed her hands and changed her nightgown. When she rejoined Victoria in the bed she immediately snuggled up next to Johanna. She knew she was too old and had been doing this for too long because she had no problem going right back to sleep.


End file.
